Is This a Love Story On The Train?
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Ini bukan seperti Kuro mengambil kesempatan, tapi Kuro hanya tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda berambut puding itu sampai mencium lantai kereta atau dengan bodohnya berbaring di kursi kereta karena terkantuk. Tapi ini juga tidak buruk. Kuro x Kenma / Yaoi / AU / Kuro POV / DLDR


**Is This a Love Story On The Train?**

**Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

**Kuroo Tetsurou × Kozume Kenma**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

_**Kuroo POV**_

Seperti biasa, sebuah sore yang sepi di stasiun kereta. Aku lebih memilih untuk berdiri di belakang garis kuning sambil memainkan ponselku menunggu kereta yang akan datang. Kalau kalian tanya apa aku bosan, maka tentu saja jawabannya adalah iya. Tapi aku sebenarnya juga suka dengan suasana seperti ini, sebuah perjalanan pulang yang tenang. Sebenarnya aku termasuk beruntung karena stasiun disaat jam pulang sekolah tidak terlalu ramai, dan lagipula tidak banyak dari temanku yang memiliki tujuan sama denganku. Setidaknya aku bisa merasakan ketenangan disini.

Ah, apa aku terlalu banyak bercerita hal yang tidak penting? Maaf kalau begitu. Dan sebenarnya dari tadi aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa sih, soalnya orang yang dari tadi aku tunggu belum datang juga. Jangan salah paham, dia bukan pacar atau orang yang spesial, dia hanya seorang pemuda bermata kucing yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Aneh ya, menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal. Bahkan lebih aneh lagi saat mengingat bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki sama sepertiku.

"Hah, apa mungkin hari ini dia tidak datang ya?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri sambil memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku.

Dan saat yang kulakukan hanyalah melamun, akhirnya kereta sampai dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku segera masuk ke dalam karena memang tidak ada yang keluar dari kereta itu. Dan saat aku sudah masuk, barulah saat kereta akan berangkat kembali, orang yang kutunggu-tunggu datang juga. Dia nyaris terlambat masuk kereta, sepertinya dia berlari untuk tidak ketinggalan kereta.

Dan tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba saja sudut bibirku terangkat saat melihat dia yang lagi-lagi bermain dengan game di tangannya. Aku sedikit khawatir sih melihatnya yang berdiri namun tidak berpegangan, sebegitu fokusnya dia dengan game sampai tidak peduli dengan keselamatannya sendiri. Kalau seperti itu kan mendingan duduk saja. Mata hitamku terus memperhatikan pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku itu.

Kalian tau apa yang membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darinya? Jika kalian tidak tau, aku juga sih. Aku tidak punya alasan spesial untuk menjawabnya. Ini semua terjadi begitu saja oke.

Baiklah, mungkin aku bicarakan sedikit tentang pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Itu tetjadi sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, di waktu yang sama, saat pulang sekolah. Aku tidak sengaja melihat pemuda dengan rambut puding itu yang terlalu fokus dengan game miliknya sampai-sampai hampir menabrak tiap orang yang baru saja keluar dari kereta. Dan bahkan aku tertawa saat melihatnya yang hampir terjatuh ketika melangkah keluar, ya, jahat memang. Dan tidak tau apa yang terjadi, besoknya aku kembali melihatnya dan pada waktu yang sama pula. Dan aku makin tertarik padanya.

Aku ingat saat dia yang saat itu tidak bermain dengan video gamenya dan hanya duduk diam dengan wajah yang terkantuk. Dan aku sedikit terhibur dengan ekspresi datarnya bahkan saat sekelompok temannya yang lain terus bercanda hingga membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak tau apa saat itu dia memasang ekspresi mengantuk atau mungkin kesal. Yang jelas itu sangat menggemaskan untukku.

Dan tanpa sadar, setiap hari aku malah terus memperhatikannya saat pulang sekolah. Aku tidak pernah menyapanya, aku tidak tau siapa namanya, aku tidak juga tidak tau apa dia punya ekspresi lain selain wajah datar itu. Yang aku tahu hanya, dia adalah murid dari sekolah yang hanya berjarak beberapa bangunan dari sekolah ku, dan dia sangat menyukai game. Sekian.

"Hah," Aku menghela napas saat mengingat betapa buruknya aku. Untuk mengajaknya bicara saja aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari belakang sampai berhenti di stasiun berikutnya.

Kenapa ya, aku terus aja ingin memperhatikannya? Jika kalian tau, beritahu aku ya.

Dan sekarang pun aku masih terus saja memperhatikannya. Eh, tapi tunggu, sepertinya dia sedikit terkantuk sekarang, bahkan dia terus saja memaksa agar kelopak matanya tidak terjatuh. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa tersenyum gemas melihatnya. "Lebih baik kau duduk saja, bocah," Ucapku berbisik walau aku sangat ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu secara langsung padanya.

Cukup lama aku hanya memperhatikan wajahnya yang sudah kupastikan sangat mengantuk itu. Dan sepertinya sekarang adalah puncaknya. Ya, aku kaget bukan main saat tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dariku itu hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai saking mengantuknya.

Jangan kalian pikir aku hanya akan tertawa lagi kali ini. Mana tega pula aku jika nanti dia geger otak hanya karena aku tidak ingin menolongnya. Tepat sebelum dia benar benar tumbang, dengan secepat kilat aku segera menahan tubuhnya.

"Hampir saja," Ucapku lega sambil terus memegangi tubuhnya.

"Ah," Untunglah dia tidak langsung tertidur lelap dan kembali pada posisinya yang semula dan masih memegang video gamenya kemudian menatapku dengan mata kucingnya. "Sumimasen," Ucapnya dengan suara pelan sambil sedikit membungkuk padaku.

"Tidak apa apa," Balasku. Serius, suaranya itu pelan sekali.

Pemuda dengan rambut puding dan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu menatapku lama. Aku jadi bingung juga harus apa. "Arigatou," Ucapnya singkat dan kemudian kembali membungkuk kan tubuhnya seperti tadi.

"Ya, sama-sama mungkin kau bisa saja tidak bangun bangun kalau sampai tidak aku tangkap tadi," Ucapku membalas perkataannya.

Dan dia malah diam lagi. Sepertinya dia benar benar mengantuk sampai-sampai otaknya bekerja dengan lambat. O iya, bukankah ini pertama kalinya aku bisa bertatap muka dengannya sedekat ini. Apa yang aku harus lakukan sekarang.

"Arigatou,"

Aku menatap bingung pemuda di depanku ini yang lagi-lagi malah berterimakasih. "Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi,"

Dia mengangguk dan kemudian kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ah, sepertinya dia benar benar mengantuk. "Sebaiknya kau duduk saja, dari pada kau jatuh lagi," Usulku dan kemudian ia langsung menyetujuinya dan berlalu menuju tempat duduk yang kosong.

Dia segera duduk sambil memeluk tasnya. Dan dia sepertinya sudah menyimpan gamenya. Dia benar benar hanya duduk tenang dan menatap lurus ke depan. "Dia benar-benar patuh," Bisikku masih terus berdiri di tempat yang sama dan masih saja memperhatikannya.

Dan sepertinya aku memang harus memperhatikannya terus. Karena baru saja dia duduk sebentar, dia sudah hampir tertidur lagi. Dan aku segera berlari ke arahnya dan menahan agar kepalanya tidak terjatuh.

Dia kembali membuka matanya dan menatapku sekilas hingga kemudian menarik kepalanya agar tegap kembali. "Arigatou," Ucapnya pelan sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Sepertinya aku akan banyak mendengar kata terimakasih hari ini.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya. "Jaga-jaga jika kau tertidur lagi," Ucapku asal tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Oh, baiklah," Balasnya. "Aku Kozume Kenma," Ucapnya membuatku menoleh dan membiat kami bertatapan lagi. "salam kenal,"

Kenma? Nama yang bagus. Eh, tunggu. Apa dia baru saja memberitahu namanya padaku? "Ah, aku Kuroo Tetsurou, sama kenal juga," Balasku sambil memberikan senyum padanya. Kan, walau pun aku tidak bertanya, aku tetap saja bisa mengetahui namanya tanpa berusaha lebih keras.

Dan kemudian kami hanya sama-sama diam. Lagipula apa yang bisa kami bahas, kami hanya saling tau nama masing masing saja. Itu pun baru semenit yang lalu. Aku menoleh sedikit ke samping dan mendapati wajah Kenma yang masih mengantuk. Aku rasa ia terlalu banyak bermain game.

"Tidur saja jika kau mau," Ucapku padanya.

Kenma tampak memikirkan perkataanku barusan. "Tidak perlu," Balasnya dan kemudian kembali menatap ke depan.

"Kalau begitu berdoa saja agar kau tidak gegar otak saat kepalamu ditarik oleh gravitasi lagi," Kulihat bahwa Kenma hanya bisa menampilkan wajahnya yang seratus persen aku pastikan sudah mengantuk berat. "tidur saja, nanti aku bangunkan, tapi janga–"

Ucapanku terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu jatuh ke pundakku. Dan benar saja, saat aku menoleh, aku mendapati wajah tertidur Kenma berada di pundakku. "Hee, meminjam pundak seseorang begitu saja ya,"

Jujur saja, bocah ini terlihat makin manis ketika sedang tertidur. Lihatlah bagaimana raut wajahnya yang damai itu. Dan hal sekecil itu hebatnya bisa membuatku tersenyum lebar sekarang, luar biasa bukan. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya kami mengobrol. Ya, pertama kali sejak aku mulai memperhatikannya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, tapi setidaknya aku sudah tau namanya sekarang.

Tapi sepertinya aku ingin tau tentang dirinya lebih banyak lagi. Apa kami bisa menjadi teman dekat ya? Mungkin saja kan, lagipula sepertinya dia cukup mudah untuk di dekati. Hum, mungkin untuk kedepannya aku akan mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengannya–

"Tunggu, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?" Aku memukul kepalaku berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa baru saja aku tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh. "Ayolah Kuroo Tetsurou, kalian hanya dua orang yang tidak sengaja bertemu di kereta,"

Memang itu kenyataannya kan. Aku mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari pemuda berambut puding itu dengan memainkan ponselku. Tapi sayang aku tidak bisa fokus karena satu hal.

"huum.. nee,"

Ya, aku tidak bisa fokus karena sedari tadi bocah yang numpang tidur di pundakku ini terus saja bergumam dalam tidurnya. Tapi terlihat mengemaskan. "Apa kau anak kecil? Bisakah kau tidur dengan tenang?" Aku berbisik ngomong-ngomong. Dan aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku sudah makin mendekatkan wajahku padanya yang masih saja tertidur pulas.

Senyumku juga masih belum luntur, dan malah makin bertambah lebar tiap kali Kenma bergumam. "Apa dia selalu tidur seperti ini? Tidak salah jika nantinya maling malah lebih betah untuk memperhatikannya dari pada harus susah-susah membawa barang lain,"

"Mmm, Kuro.."

_'Eh?'_

Tunggu, apa baru saja dia memanggil namaku?

"arigatou... ariga.. tou.."

_'Ibu, aku ingin membawanya pulang!'_

"Bahkan kau masih saja bilang terimakasih saat kau tidur? Kalau begitu berterimakasih lah lagi karena aku sudah mempersilakanmu untuk tidur dipundakku," Beruntung kereta sangat sepi, jadi tidak ada yang akan mengatakan aku bodoh karena mengajak orang tidur untuk bicara. Tapi serius, aku sangat menyukainya.

Suka yang kumaksud ini adalah suka pada sikapnya yang sekarang ya. Jangan salah paham. Walau aku sempat berdebar-debar saat mendengar dia memanggil namaku dalam tidurnya.

Berdebar-debar? Astaga, mengingat seberapa dekat wajahku dan wajahnya membuatku kembali berdebar-debar! Siapa pun, tolong bawa aku dari sini!

Aku segera menarik wajahku agar menjauh. Dan anehnya, aku malah merasa tidak rela. Tapi aku juga tau situasi, jika saja ada yang melihat kami dalam posisi barusan, sudah dipastikan orang orang akan berpikir jika kami ini pacaran. Atau kencan mungkin? Yang jelas aku tidak suka jika sudah terlibat dengan hal seperti itu. Atau mungkin...

"Ah sudah lah, untuk apa juga aku mempedulikannya," Namun sayang, sepertinya untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa. Karena entah kenapa pandanganku tidak pernah bisa lepas dari Kenma. Dan, jangan lupa beritahu aku kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi berdebar-debar begini ya.

Lama sekali rasanya aku hanya menatap pada wajah tertidur Kenma yang sangat manis. Aku sebenarnya tau ada beberapa penumpang yang memperhatikan kami karena ya, jarak wajah kami sangat dekat. Tapi aku memang sudah tidak bisa untuk melewatkan pemandangan yang menggemaskan ini. Ya, dan bahkan aku sekarang malah senyum senyum sendiri.

Dan tanpa sadar, aku sudah menatap wajah Kenma begitu lama hingga kami ternyata sudah sampai di stasiun. Ini adalah pemberhentianku, dan Kenma juga turun disini, jadi aku harus membangunkannya kan. Jangan berpikir aneh aneh tentangku hanya karena aku tau di stasiun mana Kenma turun ya.

"Hei, ayo bangun, kau tidak mau sampai terlantar di kereta ini kan?" Aku menepuk pipinya, dan sepertinya itu berhasil. Kenma perlahan membuka matanya dan kemudian menguap sambil menarik kepalanya dari pundakku.

Ah, pundakku rasanya kesemutan sebelah.

"Eh? Sudah sampai ya?" Tanyanya padaku dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

"Ya, makanya cepat sebelum kereta ini berangkat," Ucapku dan kemudian langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kereta. Ya, sepertinya obrolan kami akan berakhir sekarang. Ah, lagipula kan dari tadi kami juga tidak banyak mengobrol.

"Anoo.."

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kenma berdiri di belakangku. Aku hanya diam membiarkannya bicara.

"Arigatou, aku benar benar merepotkanmu," Ucapnya sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku hanya dan kembali berbalik. "Tidak masalah, jika besok kau memerlukan pundakku lagi, ya bilang saja. Tapi tidak gratis tentu saja,"

Dan setelah itu terus melanjutkan perjalananku tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang. Bukannya ingin sok keren atau apa. Tapi bukankah kami akan bertemu lagi besok?

Ya, itu sudah pasti.

.

**FIN**

* * *

.

A/N

se no~ ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Kalau ada yang nanya ini fanfic apaan, aku juga gak tau ini apa... Ini ide mendadak banget dapatnya. Belom lagi ini cerita gak jelas alurnya.. Maa, maaf kalau ceritanya nggak muasin sama sekali...

But, yang udah mau baca makasih ya!

Bye bye!

* * *

**~Omake~**

**.**

_**Kenma POV**_

Ini benar benar perjalanan pulang yang melelahkan. Harusnya dulu orang tuaku membeli rumah yang dekat dengan stasiun. Dengan itu kan aku tidak perlu berjalan lagi di sore yang melelahkan ini. Aku bahkan tertidur di kereta tadi.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal itu, aku jadi ingat dengan orang bernama Kuroo Tetsurou yang kutemui di kereta tadi. Um, 'tadi' sebenarnya bukan kata yang tepat, karena aku juga sudah sering melihatnya, tapi memang belum pernah bicara dengannya.

Dan aku memang harus berterimakasih padanya karena sudah memgizinkanku untuk tidur di pundaknya. Dia pria yang baik ya. Sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk jika aku mengajaknya ngobrol lagi besok.

Eh, tapi tunggu...

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa dia tau di stasiun mana aku turun?"

.

Virgo


End file.
